<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One Where Hux Takes a Vacation by loverofbumblebees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435378">The One Where Hux Takes a Vacation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverofbumblebees/pseuds/loverofbumblebees'>loverofbumblebees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Non canon compliant, Very OOC, hux is nice but also very very rude and mean, hux takes a vacation lmao, me doing what I want, only nice to kids sometimes, this is me doing what I want when i want to</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverofbumblebees/pseuds/loverofbumblebees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phasma makes Hux go on vacation. Meanwhile, Kylo takes over the planning of an event that Hux was originally planning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One Where Hux Takes a Vacation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hux was furious. Did this mad man really think that he could get away with this? Another machine destroyed, on Hux’s watch? Did Kylo Ren even know how much that cost to replace? Hux would have laughed at the idea of Kylo being the one to install the new machines as a punishment, but the idea went sour when Hux realized that Kylo would probably just sabotage the machines to not work anymore.</p><p> </p><p>	Hux’s boots made a harsh clicking sound against the tiles floors of the Finalizer. If Hux wasn’t so angry, he would have bothered to check whether the floor was properly shined or not. That was typically something that he noticed. He stopped in front of the…“office”...of Kylo Ren. Hux made sure his hair was in place, and not a speck of dirt was on his uniform (which took about two seconds), and he pressed the buzzer. He waited. A ding signaled that the door was unlocked. </p><p> </p><p>	Hux stormed in and was met with the sight of Kylo Ren with his boots on the desk, his mask idly sitting on the desk, and absolutely no work being done. Kylo quit examining his lightsaber and looked at Hux with a look that was akin to the cat that finally caught the canary. </p><p> </p><p>	“Kylo Ren, I request permission to file a complaint, if that is alright.” Hux choked out the sentence, not wanting to suck up to Kylo in the slightest.</p><p> </p><p>	Kylo made a gesture with his hand and set the lightsaber down on the desk. Hux didn’t miss how there was an extra effort put into setting it down, making a fairly loud ‘thunk’ on the desk.</p><p> </p><p> “Go ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>Hux’s eyes narrowed, but he thought better of what he was about to say. “First of all, I’d like to say that destroying a highly expensive battle computer is not appropriate behavior from such a high ranking individual.”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo raised an eyebrow, looking even more like a petulant than usual. </p><p> </p><p>Hux continued, “Furthermore, I will be telling the Supreme Leader exactly what happened, especially since he will ask me why we are spending so much of our budget on replacing technology. Or perhaps you’d like to explain it to him yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo frowned, the smug look in his eyes fading to annoyance. “The Supreme Leader already knows what happens on this ship. Everything little thing that happens, he knows. Even this conversation.” His eyes narrowed. “And perhaps you should focus on your duties, and not what I am doing.”</p><p> </p><p>Hux’s lip curled. “Excuse me, but destroying my ship and the repair costs is well within my rights as General of this ship-”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo interrupted, “Don’t you have something else to be doing? Like reviewing troops or making one of your speeches to the holovids?” He snickered at Hux’s expression.</p><p> </p><p>Hux looked at Kylo stonily, “If you could manage to not destroy something for at least a few days while we prepare for the formal dinner, that would be wonderful. Unless you’re not attending.” The last sentence ended with very obvious venom as Hux hoped that Ren would not be attending the dinner. Alas, the universe wasn’t on his side.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo grinned. “I will be going, on the request of the Supreme Leader. He says there is a diplomat coming that I must certainly meet.”</p><p> </p><p>	Hux groaned internally. Ren was not one for diplomatic talks, it usually ended in violence with him. No tact at all, whatever his rebel mother had taught him at long since wasted away, while Ren continued on his strength-building warpath. Personally, Hux didn’t understand how it was possible for one individual to continue building strength all the time. Honestly, was that all Ren even did anymore was work out, because that’s how Hux saw it. </p><p> </p><p>	Hux nodded stiffly and walked out of the office, and down the hall, towards his office.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>        	Formal dinners were always awkward when it was Hux dining with the other Generals, and the others in charge aboard the Finalizer. At least, he had thought once, he didn’t have to share the same dining table with his father anymore. That bridge had been burned long ago, thanks to Phasma. No matter how much fun it would be to rub this position in his father’s face.</p><p> </p><p>        	Hux shuffled through his papers, figuring out the guest list that was needed to get all of the necessary higher-ups to attend this particular dinner, which, unfortunately, included the inclusion of Kyle Rent. Not that Hux particularly disliked Kylo Ren, per se, but he tended to avoid him and any possible interaction with the man whenever possible. Ignoring the fact that the man had tantrums like he was a broody fourteen-year-old, it was already very apparent that Snoke liked Ren more anyways, so why should Hux bother to meet with the man more than necessary?</p><p> </p><p>        	This, however, was a formal dinner, held once a year on the Finalizer, and there were so many preparations that Hux had to put together before the main event. He was not about to have the most important people in the First Order come aboard his ship and not be shown the best of the best. (Of course, if you were a worker, you would think that Hux was just being worse than usual (he has high standards), but he was stressed and didn’t have any form of healthy coping mechanisms, so he wound up taking it out on other people.</p><p> </p><p>        	The invitations were perfect. Hux knew this because he had been painstakingly writing the letters in fancy calligraphy that was signature to Hux’s formal written letters (whenever anyone in the First Order received a nicely written letter in that font, they knew precisely who the letter was from). There were multiple people on the list that hadn’t been to one of these banquets in years because the dusty old men didn’t particularly like the idea of some upstart young general taking their place in the ladder. So they never came but would be upset if the invitation was not sent.</p><p> </p><p>        	Hux looked up as Phasma entered his office, the doors swooshing open as she walked in, her armor freshly polished and shining like a mirror in the light that somehow managed to come through Hux’s heavily tinted windows. She stood at attention, waiting for Hux to make the first move.</p><p> </p><p>        	“Yes?” Hux inquired, trying to be very business-like and professional. “You may remove your helmet.”</p><p> </p><p>        	“General Hux, the troops are ready for the inspection at 16:00, as per your request.” Phasma coolly responded, sliding off her helmet.</p><p> </p><p>        	Hux’s eyebrows came together in confusion, and then he touched the light bar on his desk, activating the holographic monitor that was connected and then scrolled through the agenda for the day. There it was, listed in a highlighted column. Oh well, he thought, at least he wasn’t late. His eyes darted to the time-stamped in the corner of the screen. The glowing letters read 15:30.</p><p> </p><p>        	He straightened out the papers that he had been working on, attempting to not look too harried in the way that he was working. “Is there a reason you came to collect me earlier than the specified time, Captain Phasma?”</p><p> </p><p>        	“May I speak freely, General Hux?” Phasma stood patiently, her shadow falling over Hux’s desk, the harsh lighting from above contrasting with the soft, minimal sunlight that came through the windows. The light gleamed off of her painstakingly shined armor.</p><p> </p><p>        	Hux huffed, and stopped shuffling his papers in a rhythmic way to look up at Phasma. “Permission granted. Continue.”</p><p> </p><p>        	“General Hux-“ Phasma paused before she sighed and continued, “I have known you for many years now, and we both know that you would rather work yourself to death than take a break. Admit it, Armitage, you’re a complete workaholic.”</p><p> </p><p>        	Hux huffed indignantly, “I am most certainly not a workaholic!”</p><p> </p><p>        	Phasma raised an eyebrow, “That’s what a workaholic would say. Think about it, Armitage. You’re always cooped up in your office, and we always have to drag you out, unless it’s for missions or meetings or these banquet things. We rarely see you. It’s like-“ she pursed her lips, thinking of a good way of phrasing the next part, “-it’s like you’re a cryptid on your own ship.”</p><p> </p><p>        	Hux sat back in his chair, staring at the ceiling, thinking of the implications that such a statement had. After a moment or so, he leaned forward, lacing his fingers together as he leaned on his arms and propped his head on his hands. “Phasma, we have been friends for a while, and, I daresay it, sometimes you are just as much of a cryptid as I am.”</p><p> </p><p>        	Phasma almost had the gall to look offended at such a statement, much to Hux’s amusement. She replied in a mock snippily way, “I am not a cryptid. What makes you think that I am?”</p><p> </p><p>        	The corners of Hux’s mouth twitched, which was almost as close to a smile as the crew thought that the man could get. Phasma, at least, could remember once that Hux had, at one point, genuinely smiled, but that was a private matter that need not be brought up.</p><p> </p><p>He continued, “I suppose it’s because you’re the only Stormtrooper with chrome armor. You stand out from the crowd. On top of that, you’re constantly creeping around. I wouldn’t necessarily say that you don’t hang around the troops at all, but you do spend a lot of time with us here in the cabin.”<br/>
Phasma rolled her eyes good-naturedly, “You know exactly what I’m trying to say. You need a break for at least a little while. Consider watching a show, or listening to music. Unwind for a little while.”</p><p> </p><p> 	Hux tapped on the desk irritably. He hadn’t had a vacation...ever, really. After his father died Hux was just so smug that he took up the promotion without even thinking of taking a leave for “grief”. “Where would I even go?”</p><p> </p><p>	“Sir,” Phasma said with a grin, “The First Order offers many planets with alliances that would cater to all of your vacationing needs.”</p><p> </p><p>	“Perhaps you’re right, but who will plan this dinner while I am gone? Do I not need to be present? I am the leading officer of this ship.” He looked at Phasma as her expression changed to irritated. “What?"</p><p> </p><p>	“Technically, you are co-commanders with Ren.”</p><p> </p><p>	“I am most certainly NOT allowing Ren of all people to plan THIS dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>	Phasma looked like she was resisting the urge to roll her eyes. “Give him some credit, he can do something simple like plan a dinner. How hard could it be? I’ll help him if he needs it, I did spend a small amount of time as your bodyguard once, I picked up a thing or two.”</p><p> </p><p>	Hux hesitated. “But what if-”</p><p> </p><p>	Phasma glared at him. “Pack your things, we’ll be over a suitable planet in about four hours anyways that happens to be allied with the First Order. Either you pack a suitcase for a few days and willingly get off this ship or you will be thrown off by me.”</p><p> </p><p>	Hux huffed. “Fine. But I’m taking at least one datapad with me to look at my account and the info in case-”</p><p> </p><p>	“Whatever helps you sleep at night. But it will self-destruct on accident if you try to do your normal work schedule on it from that planet.”</p><p> </p><p>	“You can’t do that!”</p><p> </p><p>	Phasma huffed, her expression sliding into...not a smile, but there was some warmth in it. “Hux, you’ve overworked yourself. I know it. You know it. As dense as Ren is, HE probably knows it. Rest. We’re not going to blow up the ship while you’re gone for a day or two.”</p><p> </p><p>	Hux crossed his arms, leaning back into his chair. “Need I remind you of the Computer Incident of 20XX?”</p><p> </p><p>	“That was one time.” Phasma huffed, “And Ren was responsible for that! Not me.”</p><p> </p><p>	Hux sighed, and transferred the basics he would need onto a datapad, before strolling out of his office and locking it, Phasma in pursuit. Hux said goodbye and went into his chambers, getting out a small suitcase and looking at clothes to bring.</p><p> </p><p>	Black shirt, black pants, black shoes. Black belt. Hux suddenly thought that perhaps he would not blend in very well on this planet. Ah, well, he could always get some new clothes. He had the credits, and he certainly could not wear all black on a sunny planet. Not the wisest choice on his part.</p><p> </p><p>	He glanced at the clock on his wall. Well, he had finished early. Time to go inspect Phasma’s troops. Possibly the highlight of the day.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>	They stopped at Hux’s brand new “vacation planet”. Hux had his things packed, and only the upper management was notified that he was to be leaving. Ren did not like the idea of Hux taking a break, but after a promise from Hux of light duties, followed by Phasma threatening, Ren relented. Somehow Ren agreed with Hux over Phasma but at some point, they both just gave up. Phasma was as stubborn as her armor was strong.</p><p> </p><p>	Hux squinted as the bright sun hit his eyes. It had been forever since he’d been down on a planet to see the sun. It was very obvious by how pale he was. Then again, Hux had always been a little bit pale. He took off his greatcoat first, not wanting to draw more attention than was worth it to himself. He had worn the most casual clothes that he owned, which was a button-up shirt and black formal pants with a perfect crease down the side of the leg.</p><p> </p><p>	“Just treat it like a mission.” He grumbled under his breath, mimicking Phasma from earlier. “It’s easy to relax. Try it.”</p><p> </p><p>	He stopped in front of a clothing store. It was ridiculously hot, and it certainly wasn’t helping at all that he was wearing all black. He groaned. Ren was never going to let him live this down.</p><p> </p><p>	“I’m never vacationing again.” He hissed, entering the store.</p><p> </p><p>	--</p><p> </p><p>	Hux had been gone for a solid few hours, and Kylo was slowly realizing how much Hux paid attention to. Ren had been under the impression that all he needed to do was plan the dinner. Apparently not. Ren was realizing that there was more to it than that, especially after he started receiving notifications from those that wouldn’t be attending. Since Hux wasn’t required to be at the dinner, that meant he could technically step down to go do...whatever he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>	Ren sat straight up and shook his head as a memory from long ago floated into his head, with the vague memory of his mom and dad taking him on vacation while his mother was doing a diplomatic mission for the Senate.</p><p> </p><p>	Phasma entered the room. Ren looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>	“Having trouble?” Phasma asked.</p><p> </p><p>	“No,” Ren replied haughtily. </p><p> </p><p>	Phasma snorted. “If you want, I can tell you how military operations work.”</p><p> </p><p>	“I know how those work. Just not this dinner planning event. I have never planned an event like this before. It seems like half of the people attending need their own drinks! Why can’t we just have the same thing?”</p><p> </p><p>	Phasma shrugged. “Rich old men, Ren.”</p><p> </p><p>	Ren snorted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please be nice to me. :,) I promise I'll publish another chapter haha.<br/>I'll probably rewrite this at some point lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>